degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Rock and Roll High School
The guys and girls compete against each other in the ultimate Battle of the Bands. Plot Synopsis Main Plot Degrassi is hosting a Battle Of The Bands competition and Jimmy, Craig, Marco and Spinner's band, "''Downtown Sasquatch'' ", decide to compete in it and are up against Ellie, Paige, Hazel and Ashley, who name their band "Hell Hath No Fury". Craig becomes angry and does not want to be beaten by his ex-girlfriend in a band competition. Before the competition Craig tries to make up with Ashley, so he apologizes for not being supportive of her song lyrics that she had read in class. Ashley then writes a song insulting towards Craig to preform at the band competition. Due to this Craig tells his band that he is out of the contest. Jimmy and Spinner decide to write a rap about Ashley that Craig doesn't like. Marco and Craig then take a walk to help Craig think of lyrics rather than play the song Jimmy and Spinner wrote. In time for the competition Craig doesn't show up so Downtown Sasquatch decides to play Jimmy and Spin's song, but Craig comes to the stage just in time to play his song. Subplot Caitlin goes over to Joey's and after getting there Angie tries to show Caitlin that she can jump down the stairs so Angie drops the eggs that she was holding. When Caitlin does a cart wheel Angie says that Joey is no fun, so in an effort to show that he is a fun dad Joey does a hand stand. While doing the hand stand Joey falls and lands on his upper back, injuring him. Joey then tries to send Angie to his mother's and Caitlin says that she will take care of the two of them instead. Joey says that Caitlin isn't the type to take care of them and more of being Angie's friend. So Caitlin accepts the challenge of being a mother type rather than just a friend. Lyrics to Jimmy, Marco and Spinner's song A homie is a playa and that is all,thumb|300px|right so why'd you have to go and kick his ball and chain ain't that your name, cause you a playa hater and that's a shame. Chicks like you ain't worth too much, So shut up girl and make my lunch! Lyrics to Craig's song, 'Dust (What I Know)' I don't know if you'll forgive me, for being so blind, to how you felt.thumb|300px|right Don't ask me why I couldn't see it... And that'd take me years, to figure out. And that's not something I know much about But there's only one way to find out... Yeah, yeah, yeah! What I know.... Is that I hurt you. And what I know is that I suck; and what I know is that I'm sorry. What I know... Is that I'm a loser And yeah, what I know is that's screwed up And then I never earned your trust. And what I know... Is that everything I touch... Just turns... to dust. Lyrics to Hell Hath No Fury's Song (Ashley, Paige, Hazel, and Ellie's band) This song is a prize for breaking my heartthumb|300px|right Should have written these words to you right from the start You say it doesn't matter, It's all in the past My pain doesn't show, It's disguised by this mask But I can't pretend to forgive and forget I'm gonna to make the day you met me, A day you'll regret Cuz you're the dust in my eye, You're the rock in my shoe Yea, you lie, lie, lie Better watch what you say, Cuz I'm on to you. Mr. Nice Guy Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa Mr. Nice Guy You're so nice Gallery Rock & roll high school, season 3, image 1.jpg Rock & roll high school, season 3, image 2.jpg Hell_hath_faith_tee.jpg 190_shop_tshirt.jpg|The Hell Hath No Fury t-shirts!!! Links Watch Rock and Roll Highschool. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Friendships Category:Love Triangles Category:Band Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Characters Category:Musician Category:Song Category:Music Category:Anger Category:Competition